Age of False innocence
by Yami RosenkreuZ
Summary: Después de tanto sufrimiento, Ra los bendice a ambos para poder estar juntos determinados a fortalecer ese lazo ::Shota:: -Scandalshipping-
1. Chapter 1

**AGE OF FALSE INNOCENCE**

**POR**

**YAMI ROSENKREUZ**

Aquí ando haciendo otro fic sin continuar los demás n.nU que desocupado yo pero bueno que se hace me re-pire con esta idea así que lo tenia que hacer, este fic es **SCANDALSHIPPING **o en resumen Seth / Atemu…pero advierto va haber un poco de interacción física de los dos, pero serán chibis xDDD

**Disclaimer:** jamás ni en mis sueños yugioh me pertenecerá; ya que así fuera sacaría a Bakura y a kisara y también habría muxio lemmon entre seto y Yami ¬.

**Capitulo 1**

En Egipto había una atmósfera de total paz, no había monstruos de las sombras sueltos matando a las personas ni siquiera habían intrusos de otras regiones…el faraón disfrutaba estar tranquilo y tener mas tiempo de jugar con su pequeño hijo el cual solo tenia cinco añitos…era todo una hermosura tenia unos grandes ojos color carmín los cuales habían una inocencia tan pura como las aguas del Nilo, era muy bajito para su edad, sus cabellos eran los mas extraños aparte de que eran de tres tonos diferentes: rubio casi pegando a dorado los mechones, las puntas eran rojizas y lo demás eran de un negro mas oscuro que la noche y su piel morena.

El pequeño en estos momentos jugaba en los jardines solo ya que mana y Mahado estaban estudiando para ser aprendices de mago y maga oscura, este perseguía una mariposa blanca con unos extraños tintes de azul o un violeta claro (en pocas palabras la mariposa que siempre sale en Loveless n.n)…Atemu intentaba e intentaba cogerla pero siempre salía cayéndose al piso lo cual ocasiono tener unos cuentos rasguños en sus rodillas, en los codos, en el rostro y en las manos pero a el eso no le importaba.

En los pasillos que daban hacia el jardín pasaba un chico de al menos diez años con unos cuantos papiros en sus brazos, sus ojos son de un azul muy hermoso los cuales demostraban también inocencia y sabiduría a su corta edad, este era demasiado alto para su edad y su piel era oscura, caminaba toda tranquilo hasta que vio al príncipe intentando coger una mariposa.

-"Atemu te vas hacer daño"- le grito este desde los pasillos viendo como Atemu lo volteaba a ver muy contento.

-"Hoa Seth!...que hachendo?"- pregunto atemu con su voz infantil dejando en paz la pobre mariposa y dirigiéndose donde se encontraba Seth.

-"Estudiando…"- dijo secamente mostrándole los papiros-"Tu deberías hacer lo mismo como heredero del trono que eres Atemu"- este retomo su camino.

-"Estas loco o que? no me quiero amargar tan pronto la vida xD"- dijo atemu muy animado siguiendo a Seth que lo vio con mala cara por ese comentario tan inapropiado del príncipe-" Vamos a jugar, shii?"-

-"Lo siento atemu no tengo tiempo"- Seth camino unos cuantos centímetros ya que atemu le agarro la capa-"No puedo Atemu"- lo voltio a ver un poco resignado

-" shiii?"- Atemu coloco cara de ternero degollado, pucheros, ojitos brillosos y sonrojado abrazando la capa hacia su pecho, lo cual ocasiono que Seth se sonrojara mucho.

-"Etto…-/-…de acuerdo a donde vamos atemu"- dijo seth rindiéndose a los encantos del príncipe, le quito la capa y le tomo la mano-" no le vas a decir a nadie que salimos del palacio, entendiste atemu?"-

-"sip n.n y yo kelo ir al oasis, podemos?"- le pregunto sujetando la mano de seth y viéndolo dulcemente.

-"Claro que podemos atemu n.n"- seth le sonrió tiernamente a atemu haciéndolo sonrojar totalmente a Atemu que de una desvió su vista al suelo, seth menor de edad y que tales pero sonrió un poco picaresco (o.o mocoso Hentai . ).

Seth y Atemu salieron del palacio sin que nadie se enterara ni Isis que era la niñera de Seth, Mana y Atemu…los cuales eran un horror cuando se unían para hacer una maldad; bueno los dos chibis se subieron por los muros del palacio con ayuda de las hiedras se treparon y lograron bajar sin ningún rasguño pero atemu se ensucio la cara.

-"Atemu no hagas ruido o sino los guardias nos pillaran"- le dijo seth a atemu tomándolo de los hombros para saber que camino coger y en eso un Kuriboh apareció frente a seth-"o.o una bola de pelos"- dijo sorprendido.

-"nop es mi kuriboh…siempre me sigue"- dijo atemu muy happy cogiendo a kuriboh en sus brazos y a seth en la cabeza le apareció un dragón ojiazul chibi-"mira"- le señalo.

Seth miro hacia arriba-"-.- esto ya se esta volviendo costumbre y eso me da miedo"- Seth se quito al dragón chibi y le dijo que volviera al reino de las sombras y se llevara la bola de pelos con el, lo cual el dragón hizo con muxio gusto.

El camino hacia el oasis era muy largo y desolado así que seth se había lacreado un caballo y una espada para poder proteger al príncipe, el cual dormía apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de seth el cual estaba bien desarrollado; seth miraba constantemente a atemu para ver si estaba cómodo.

Al transcurrir casi dos horas por fin habían llegado y Atemu ya abrazaba a Seth por lo dormidote que estaba.

-"-/- Atemu despierta ya llegamos"- dijo el mini sacerdote pus ya lo era por ser tan inteligente zarandeando a Atemu el cual soñaba con comida-"o.o Ra"- seth seguía zarandeándolo hasta que por fin logro despertarlo, este tenia los ojos medio abiertos al igual que su boca y un poco sonrojado…lo cual ocasiono que Seth tragara un poco nervioso al ver detenidamente los labios del mini príncipe.

-" ¬ Ya llegamos seth?"- pregunto Atemu medio dormido y acurrucándose en el pecho de Seth ya que gracias al manantial se elevaba una brisa fría a su alrededor, atemu se desperezo y vio el oasis-"menos mal nadie mas lo conoce; no seth?"- pregunto con una carita de ángel.

-"Claro n.n…"- seth le acaricio la cabeza para luego bajarse del caballo y ayudar a Atemu a bajarse también pero en ese mismo instante el caballo se movió haciendo que Atemu cayera en los brazos de Seth y lo abrazara fuertemente por el susto que se llevo-"A-Atemu ya todo esta bien"- dijo seth un poco alterado por sentir el cuerpecito de Atemu muy junto a el de el…Atemu alzo su rostro y vio a seth y se avergonzó un poquito

-"o/o etto gracias Seth"- atemu estaba totalmente embelezado con el fino rostro de su primo y sin darse cuenta se acerco mas a este.

-" Q-Que haces?"- pregunto alterado seth al ver ese rostro tan angelical de atemu, el cual se acercaba mas a su rostro, Seth no pudo aguantar mas y tomo entre sus manos el pequeño rostro de atemu y con su pulgar acaricio esos pequeños labios rosas; los cuales estaban entreabiertos como invitándole a que tomara que por derecho-según él- le pertenecía desde siempre ( ¬¬ aja!).

Seth se acerco mas y corto la poca distancia que había de ambos y probo por primera vez los labios de atemu los cuales eran muy carnosos lo cual lo maravillaba…atemu contesto el beso un poco tímido y todo rojo por esto, seth no quería dar el otro paso por que de pronto el príncipe se asustaría con esa experiencia nueva para el. Los dos chibis se separaron por un poco de aire, atemu miraba hacia abajo por la vergüenza al igual que seth miraba hacia otro lado.

-"Atemu…yo…mmm"- seth intentaba decir algo pero no le salían las palabras, no es que no supiera que es, sino que no encontraba las palabras indicadas para esto, pero no se rendiría las encontraría tarde o temprano-"Tengo algo que decirte"- tomo de los hombros a atemu.

-" Que es?"- miro confundido a Seth, el cual se deleito con esa inocencia en el rostro de atemu y el rubor que ocupaba gran mayoría de sus mejillas, seth cerro los ojos y respiro hondo.

-"quiero decirte que tú me gusta mucho"- dijo un Seth totalmente ruborizado tomando otra vez en sus manos el rostro de atemu y besarlo dulcemente acariciándole la espalda; lo cual ocasiono que atemu se erizara todo y diera un leve gemido, y por esto seth sonrió un poco pícaro-" Te gusto cierto?"- pregunto medio divertido.

-"bésame otra vez"- pidió un atemu todo ruborizado, lo cual hizo que a seth niño y que tales se le encendiera una llama de pasión por dentro para esta vez besar con mucha lujuria a Atemu, le lamió los labios para que lo dejara entrar en esa pequeña cavidad que nadie a profanado, atemu accedió a la petición de seth el cual no tardo en jugar con la lengua de atemu y chuparla arrancándole respingos de placer.

-"disfrútalo atemu"- dijo seth un poco ido acariciando de arriba hacia abajo la espalda de Atemu, para sentir su tersa piel y al mismo tiempo sentándolo para que no se cansara…miro al príncipe y lo que vio lo maravillo: el rostro sonrojado de atemu totalmente excitado pidiendo mas (mendigos mocosos precoses xDDD).

Seth bajo su rostro hasta el pecho de Atemu y comenzó a lamerlo sensualmente haciéndolo arquear un poco; para luego concentrarse un unos pequeños pezones y jugar con ellos, primero lamerlos, luego morderlos para ultimo halarlos para así arrancarles mas gemidos a Atemu.

El príncipe no se quedo más tiempo pasible así que con un poco de pena se acerco a seth y le comenzó a lamer el cuello, chupándolo un poco y con sus manos acariciando el formado pecho de este…dejo en paz el cuello de este y con su lengua recorrió todo el pecho de seth, haciéndolo gemir de placer por las caricias tan tímidas de Atemu…Seth volvió a tomar los labios de atemu recostándolo en el prado para colocársele encima y verle todo es cuerpecito tan encantador.

Seth miro al cielo y noto que comenzaba a oscurecer así que se alejo de Atemu para ayudarlo a parar.

-" Que pasa seth?"- inquirió preocupado Atemu.

-"No, no es nada solo que ya nos toca ir otra vez al palacio"- dijo el pequeño seth regalándole una sonrisa a Atemu.

-" Por que?"- comenzó a hacer pucheros los cuales esta vez no convencieron a Seth, el cual rió por lo bajo.

-"por que ya esta anocheciendo y el faraón se podría preocupar por vuestra seguridad, también por que salen coyotes y los ladrones de tumbas"- termino de decir seth dándole un pequeño pico a Atemu para que no siguiera de pucheroso, le tomo la mano y lo llevo onde estaba el caballo, primero subió al príncipe y luego de monto seth detrás de esta para luego tomar las riendas del caballo y dirigirse al palacio…

Los dos chibis llegaron sanos y salvos al palacio y nadie se dio cuenta de que se habían volado un buen rato de sus clases y de sus tutores…Seth con suma precaución llevo a Atemu a sus aposentos sin que ningún guardia se enterara,este entro junto con el príncipe el cual antes de dejar de que seth se fuera se le tiro encima para besarlo lo cual ocasiono que el pequeño seth perdiera el equilibrio y se fuera asía la cama tendido, teniendo encima un atemu que lo besaba con mucho cariño.

Ambos se separaron por falta de oxigeno, seth miro el rostro de atemu, el cual tenia una gran sonrisa y también estaba muy rojo. Seth suspiro un poco contento por la acción del principito (XDD adoro ese libro).

-"Atemu no le digas a nadie ni siquiera a Mahado lo que ocurrió entre nosotros dos"- dijo seth ya recuperando su postura de serio.

-" lo que ocurro?...ah! te refiere sobre lo del beso y lo demás?"- pregunto atemu viendo el asentimiento de seth-"de acuerdo te lo prometo n.n "- dijo happy abrazando a seth.

-"Atemu suéltame me aficcias"- comenzó a patalear seth todo rojo y en eso entra el faraón xD.

El faraón vio dicha imagen de seth pataleando para quitarse a Atemu de encima que en pocas palabras era una garrapata (xDD mejor dicho es una pucca… XDD), reía por lo bajo para luego chocar sus manos para hacer un sonido para que los dos chibis se quedaran quietos, seth se quedo helado y atemu con cara de pendejo (eso me dolioo a mi T-T).

-"Bueno niños es hora de dormir"- dijo el faraón cargando a Atemu el cual lo abrazo del cuello.

-"Hoa padre n.n"- dijo muy animado atemu ganándose un revolcón de cabello por parte del faraón.

-"Pequeño seth gracias por cuidar a Atemu"- dijo el faraón amablemente mientras seth se organizaba y asía una pequeña reverencia en forma de respeto y también para decir que se retraba…Atemu miraba detenidamente a Seth hasta que se sonrojo, su padre el faraón lo noto pero no se espanto ni se alego su rostro era indescifrable.

**Continuara…**

Hoa! n.n espero que les haya gustado y que no se hayan espantado ni nada por el estilo…en fin – sin más que decir espero que me dejen reviews seria genial para mi autoestima XDDDD

Ja Ne. ofrecido una digna resistencia, mortal,

Pero ahora la caza a terminado"


	2. Chapter 2

**AGE OF FALSE INNOCENCE**

**POR:**

**LA HERMOSA YAMI ROSENKREUZ XDD**

Advertencia: hay dos mocosos con las hormonas alborotadas así que ya saben y yo que ya me degenere xDDD…seth x atemu.

**Disclaimer: **yugioh ni sus personajes son míos -- ya me estoy cansando de esto.

**Capitulo 2: A Holy Baby (xD ni se por que le puse así)**

Seth se encontraba en su cuarto leyendo unos cuantos papiros que le coloco el priest Akunadin (viejo asqueroso xD) a estudiar, sobre el reino de las sombras y mas maricadas aburridas para un niño de diez años…dejo de un lado los deberes y decidió asomarse por el balcón, dirigió su vista hacía abajo y vio a su amado Atemu jugando con Mahado y Mana, lo cual hizo que hirviera por dentro y se colocara verde por que estaba yakimoshi xDDD y en un segundo bajo al jardín para estar con el príncipe chibi.

Atemu estaba viendo muy entretenido una flor de loto ya que era hermosa y le fascinaba el color que tenia, aparte no se decidía si arrancarla puesto que no sabía como para no dañarla, Seth se coloco al lado de Atemu y lo voltio a ver…

-"Que hace príncipe?"- pregunto seth con una leve sonrisa, y mirándolo fijamente a esos hermosos ojos carmín.

-"Hoa seth…es que kiero arrancar esta flor pero no se como para que no se marchite tan rápido"- dijo atemu viendo a seth y luego dirigir su vista a la flor y hacele delicadamente push para no dañarle los pétalos y ver de reojo a Seth que se acerco a la flor y doblo suavemente el tallo hasta que la pudo soltar de las demás flores y ver sonriente al mini príncipe.

-"Ves fue fácil"- le regalo una de esas sonrisas kawaii que hace babear a muxís personas y especialmente a Atemu que un gran rojo cubría sus mejillas y le contesto el gesto de la misma forma que hizo Seth, este con la flor en sus manos se acerco al príncipe, despejo unos cuantos mechoncitos dorados de su angelical rostro y le coloco la flor de loto un poquito mas arriba de su oído para que se sostuviera-"Te queda bien"- dijo ido en su ensoñación de ese ser tan perfecto que no pareciera de este mundo si no de uno celestial xD.

-"Graxias Seth…"- dijo en un susurro Atemu viendo su reflejo en un estanque que servia para alimentar a las plantas y a las aves que se acercaba a reposar se observo varias veces ya que se maravillaba por como le quedo y especialmente que fue Seth el que la corto para el y se la coloco en sus cabellos-"Etto…Seth quisieras ir a mi cuarto para ayudarme con los deberes que me dejo Isis"- pidió tímidamente agachando su rostro y sonrojándose de sobremanera jugando con sus deditos esperando una respuesta con muchas ansias.

-"De acuerdo querido príncipe será todo un honor ayudarle en sus deberes"- Seth hizo una leve reverencia y se puso diplomático por la mirada inquisitiva de Mahado, el cual era muy perspicaz para todo, el mini sacerdote le extendió la mano a Atemu para ayudarle a levantar y con gusto le aceptaron ese gesto de caballerosidad (yo que no haría por tener un hombre tan amable . y no un patán --).Atemu se levanto y vio directamente a esos ojos azul profundo como el mismo rió nilo que era hermoso.

Los dos niños se fueron en dirección de los aposentos del príncipe y por suerte no habían guardia ya que ellos fueron a acompañar a su faraón a una expedición de tierras lejanas para que?...ni idea sabrá eso solito el Faraón, Atemu entro primero y seth echo ojo para ver si nadie los había seguido y atranco la puerta (explicando por que adulto es tan HentaixD) y siguió los pasos de el dueño de sus sueños y aun no son húmedos, conste dije aun.

Atemu se sentó en su escritorio para desenrollar un papiro de los veinte que le había dado Isis por habérsele dormido en sus clases y le entrego uno a Seth su especialidad…lenguas perdidas y el chibi con matecho lo cual lo hizo muy animado (x.x yo me frustro totalmente) y termino en un lapso de quince minutos lo cual sorprendió a Seth que de todas maneras ya había terminado su parte y así siguieron con geografía, física , biología y unas cuantas cosas para aprender a utilizar bien los poderes de las sombras y convocar a los monstruos y en un tiempo de tres horas terminaron con todo ese trabajo y se recostaron en la cama pero antes Seth tomo dos manzanas de la cesta que colocaban frutas frescas.

-"Atemu mas tarde me prestas tus papiros pa copiarlos?"- pregunto Seth por que por extraña razón le dieron las misma tareas y como este no las termino solo y ya le daba pereza pensar necesitaba copiar a si no se jodia o sea se friega la vida…mas… y le hizo ojitos al mini mini príncipe, el cual de una asintió contento.

-"Claro…tu ve ayudaste y básicamente seria tu tarea n.n"- dijo de una forma tan cute que me dieron unos enormes deseos de apapachar a mi cute principito que es lo más dulce e inocente que he visto en mi fregada vida-"Oye Seth tu podrías…?"- atemu si que le estaba haciendo competencia a la manzana de lo rojo; que tenia en sus manitas.

-"Dime, no tengas miedo yo no come gente"- dijo tranquilo (no que va si eso es cierto yugioh si es mió y yo soy alta o sea mentiroso! ¬¬) revolcándole los cabellos cariñosamente.

-"Pus podrías volver a besarme?"- pidió un atemu ahora si la vergüenza lo carcomía por dentro, hasta le salio un humito de encima de la cabeza por que hervía de lo rojo…Seth sonrió picaramente y tomo entre sus manos el mentón del príncipe y se acerco tan lentamente a esos delicados labios rosas que parecía que estuvieran con cámara lenta y hasta que por fin lo beso tiernamente y lo recostó en la cama y aprisionarle las manos y tenerlo a su completa sumisión muajajajaja, Atemu alzo sus brazos y abrazo a Seth por la espalda y lo acerco mas a su cuerpo ocasionando que su boca se abriera recibiendo la lengua tibia de Seth.

Seth metió sus manos debajo de la toga del príncipe acariciándole de una forma muy indecente las piernas, Atemu se estremeció y dejo escapar un leve gemido, las caricias avanzaron mas hasta llegar al trasero de este y apretarlo fuerte y luego suave…

-"…Seth…!"- atemu deshizo el beso para dejar escapar sus gemidos y besar la clavícula de seth hasta donde llegaba el inicio de la toga de este.

El mini sacerdote se sentó en la cama y dejo que atemu continuara con sus caricias tímidas por todo su cuerpo, el se entretuvo en los pezones y los lamió de una forma muy deliciosa y luego morderlos lo que ocasiono que a seth se le saliera un sonoro gemido lo cual lo sorprendió y se sonrojo por completo.

-"Etto…"- Seth estaba un poco sorprendido por su reacción que tuvo por las caricias de atemu, el cual seguía lamiéndole los pezones muy entretenido y con sus ojos opacos por la excitación y deseos que subía por ese pequeño cuerpo.

Atemu recostó a seth para acostársele encima y rastrillarse un poco, Seth alzo su rostro y tomo entre sus manos las caderas del príncipe, el vaivén comenzó lento y despacio, el cuerpo de ambos se estremeció por esa sensación nueva en ellos, Seth tomo nuevamente el rostro del príncipe besándolo mas apasionadamente hasta como siempre llega un pendejo a interrumpir…tocaron la puerta haciendo que ambos se separaran rápidamente y también organizarse sus túnicas, Seth se fue al escritorio a "mirar" los papiros mientras atemu se quedo en la cama.

-"Adelante…"- dijo atemu el cual noto que un su comisura había un poco de saliva y comenzó a limpiarse, mientras entraba tranquilamente Shada viendo que los dos chibis estaban haciendo sus deberes.

-"Disculpe príncipe su padre quiere verlo…al igual que a usted joven Seth"- dijo Shada haciendo una reverencia, ambos chibis se miraron confundidos y siguieron a shada sin chistar y se dirigieron al salón real donde se encontraba el Faraón sentado en su trono, Seth y atemu se arrodillaron.

-"Nos mando a llamar su alteza?"- dijo Seth volviendo a ser muy diplomático y educado.

-"Si Seth…mis sacerdotes me han dicho que usted y mi hijo atemu han mejorado considerablemente en el manejo de los monstruos"- dijo el faraón sonriéndoles por que ambos estaban muy asustados y con ese gesto se tranquilizaron un poco y se colocaron de pies-"Los felicito son el futuro de nuestro imperio"- el faraón tenia una cara de total alegría por las habilidades de ellos.

Atemu de la felicidad abrazo fuertemente a Seth lo que ocasiono que el chibi se colocara demasiado rojo y a la misma vez sorprendido por la reacción del príncipe, todos los sacerdotes reían por ver que al pequeño seth le habían tumbado su muro de frialdad con un abrazo del ser más puro que hay en el imperio, el faraón reía levemente pero luego se aclaro la garganta para que todos los presentes le colocaran atención

-"Bueno cálmense todos…solo quería dar ese anuncio y sin mas pueden regresar a sus deberes"- dijo el faraón colocándose de pies mientras los presentes se arrodillaron mientras el salía del salón al igual que Akunadin, Shada y Karim se iban dejando en la sala una Isis con una sonrisa que daba miedo preguntar por que de ella, Mahado ladeando la cabeza mientras que Seth recobro su mala cara y Atemu miraba confundido…La sacerdotisa Isis se acerco a los dos chibis y con sus brazos los abrazo así dejándolos muy juntos.

-"Aww…el amor mas puro que yo haya visto, no?"- Dijo Isis muy alegre por ver el rostro rojo de Seth, pero aun así la miraba muuuy feo.

-"Por que no vas a molestar a Malick"- ordeno seth chibi intentando deshacer el abrazo de la sacerdotisa y Mahado se traumaba pero seguía con su porte serio.

-" A mi hermano?"- miro hacia el techo con una mirada pensante también muy sospechosa viniendo de ella-"No puedo ya que le deja tres torres de tarea y lo mas divertido a parte de joderte la vida es ver frustrado a Malick n.n"- dijo sin ningún remordimiento de maltratar a su hermanito que en esos momento se volvió piromaniaco por que quemo todos los papiros y tenia cara de loco o de Marick queda mas fácil de entender xD.

-"…Mujer estas desquiciada ¬¬"- dijo el seth chibi por fin librándose de Isis y atrayendo hacía el a Atemu para abrazarlo protectoramente.

-"Vesss que lindos se ven los dos juntos"- dijo Isis otra vez alegre dirigiéndose donde se encontraba Mahado-" a ti que te perece?"- pregunto animado ya que aun era veintiañera y no vieja que mantiene amargada.

-"Seré sincero espero que el faraón no se de cuenta ya que matarían a Seth y Atemu no podría tomar el trono cuando sea debido"- dijo Mahado muy seriamente cruzándose de piernas haciendo que atemu se achicopalara, lo cual seth lo noto y se enojo con ese mago.

-"Imbecil mira lo que hiciste!"- grito seth muy enojado abrazando a Atemu y acariciándole los cabellos, Mahado se sintió muy mal ganándose un zape de parte de Isis-"No llores pequeño"- dijo seth suavemente al príncipe.

-"Vos queres estar con el…pero como lo harás?"- pregunto mahado viendo la cara de frustración de seth y de tristeza de Atemu que sollozaba-"No solo por que son de rangos diferentes sino por que son hombres…lo cual a mi no me importa pero a su padre si y al consejo también"- termino de decir este dirigiéndose hasta la puerta.

-"Será un secreto entre los cuatro nadie debe enterarse ni el faraón"- dijo Seth determinado asombrando a los dos mayores que estaban presentes y a Atemu que tenia los ojos brillantes por haber regado sus lagrimas.

Mahado asintió al igual que Isis para luego macharse y dejar atrás a los dos chibis…

-"Seth…"- susurro un poco tímido Atemu notando que seth le tomaba las manos y las besaba.

-"Siempre estaremos juntos Atemu"- sonrió seth saliendo del salón junto con el.

Seth ya había dejado al príncipe en su cuarto ya que por la preocupación y la frustración no podía tener un buen rato con el y tampoco podía conciliar el sueño, suspiro rendido, se levanto y comenzó a dirigirse al balcon ya era bastante tarde y los únicos levantados eran los guardias del palacio muy pendientes de cualquier cosa sospechosa. Al colocar sus manos en el muro escucho que la puerta de su cuarto era abierta lentamente, se voltio rápidamente y pudo ver que era una Atemu todo triste y con pena por entrar así al cuarto de su koibito…

Seth se acerco a el y lo abrazo para confortarlo ya que lo conocía muy bien mas que el propio faraón, cuando Atemu tenia esa expresión era por que quería llorar y no por niñerías si no por algo muy serio e importante para el.

-" Que te ocurre Atemu lindo?"- pregunto dulcemente seth sentándose junto con el en la cama para hablar mejor y le limpio las pocas lagrimas que recorrían esa tersa piel.

-"Tengo miedo de que nos alejen…no quiero estar solo!"- Atemu rompió en llanto (T-T me too) aferrándose mas fuerte al cuerpo pequeño de Seth y ocultando su rostro en el pecho de el.

-"Aunque nos separen nos volveremos a encontrar"- dijo seth seguro de sus palabras ya que ya había cumplido su diez años y tenia que alejarse un largo tiempo del palacio y de atemu parecer merecedor del cetro del milenio y ser el protector de atemu sin que nadie se lo niegue.

-"Snif…snif…tas seguro?"- pregunto atemu que ya tenia los ojos y mejillas muy rojos de tanto llorar.

-"Si, hermosura de Egipto"- dijo determinado el mini Seth lamiendo las lagrimas de atemu lo que ocasiono que se sonrojara mas de lo que ya estaba-" y ahora hazme un favor…no llores mas, si?"- propuso seth con una gran sonrisa.

Seth sintió que tenia que hacer suyo a atemu, lo recostó en la cama para acercarse lentamente a el y besarlo muy apasionadamente dejando a Atemu sin aire.

-"…Seth…!"- gimió débilmente todo sonrojado y mas al ser despojado de su ropa, Atemu se sentó tapándose un poco su cuerpecito de piel oscura; Seth sonrió y comenzó a desvestirse ya que sabia que atemu necesitaba un poco de confianza en esto.

El príncipe sonrió y se volvió a recostar en la cama dejando encima suyo el tan espectacular cuerpo infantil de Seth, se dirigió al cuello del chibi y lo ataco en besos y le dejo solo un chupado para que nadie sospechara nada y luego entretenerse un buen rato en los pezones erectos de atemu, mordiéndolos y halándolos arrancándole bastantes gemidos a este.

Atemu le acariciaba la espalda a Seth arruñandolo levemente por cada estremecimiento que recorría su cuerpo, Seth alzo su mano y la acerco a la boca de atemu.

-"Lámelos…"- dijo totalmente excitado viendo fascinado como atemu se sentaba y con sus dos manitas tomaba la de seth e introducía en su boca tres dedos de seth y los lamía con mucha paciencia haciendo que este gimiera por semejantes caricias en su mano, el príncipe termino dejando llenos de saliva los dedos de seth, quien se acuesta encima y besarlo fuertemente para introducir un dedo en la entrada virgen de atemu, gimió fuertemente pero fue ahogado por los besos dulces de su koi.

Seth metía y sacaba muy delicadamente su dedo para poder que la entrada de atemu se acostumbrara a tener un invasor, noto que ya se estaba acostumbrando así que introdujo el segundo dedo y la reacción de atemu fue arquear todo su cuerpo y enterrarle las uñas en la espalda a Seth…

Seth saco sus dedos de la entrada del príncipe, para luego separarle las piernas y ubicarse en la entrada de este y acercarse al rostro de Atemu.

-"De pronto te va doler pero no te preocupes no te voy a lastimar"- dijo seth con un semblante tierno para entrar a las entrañas del príncipe, el cual gimió adoloridamente abrazándose mas a seth para apaciguar tal dolor tan agudo en su entrada, Seth embestía muy despacio para no lastima y a la misma vez gemía por esa estreches.

-"Awwwww!...seth! Duele!"- lloro atemu muy adolorido agarrándose mas de seth, el cual salio despacio pa no lastimarlo y se sentó al lado de el abrazándolo le seco las lagrimas.

-"Perdón chibi"- dijo un seth muy entristecido con la cabeza gacha, atemu se dio cuenta y alzo el rostro de este y lo beso tiernamente.

-"Ai shiteru querido koibito"- dijo atemu tiernamente sonrojándose completamente por esas palabras tan tiernas (cursis --) que le dijo a Seth.

-"Igualmente pequeño"- Seth le acaricio el rostro y le beso la nariz para recostarlo-"Duerme"- lo arropo y espero que se quedara totalmente dormido,

Seth se vistió y se acostó al lado de atemu, pero seguía sin poder dormir y paso toda la noche observando el balcon y viendo como la luna se colaba y se dejaba ver en su mayor expresión notando que atemu se acurrucaba en su pecho…

-"…Atemu…"- dijo ido viendo las finas facciones del rostro de este.

**Continuara…**

Sip n.n hasta aquí el segundo capitulo de este fic, para serles sincera lo haré solo de cinco capítulos ya que me tengo que concentrar en mis otras historias si no es una molestia para ustedes que lo deje tan corto u.u en fin…onegai me dejan reviews, shii? OwO…´

**Shingryu Inazuma: **No tu sabes que ha estas alturas de la vida la moral se fue al caño n.n…w ta re-cute y quien te iría delatar de pedofilica?nadie hay muchos en este mundo y andan todos sanos xDD…pero es comprensible encontrarse a esos dos "angelitos" a uno le da ganas de pervertirlos, nop? n.n y gracias for you review.

**Rya Reil Miyu: **. kawaii los dos chibis enamorados y sip aquí va la continuación y primero me arranco la cabeza y luego separo a seth de atemu…tal vez por un tiempito pero no pa siempre . ya que ellos son muy lindos juntos.

**Miyu Motou: **o.o creo que es ese manga pero T.T yo no lo tengo no se si tu me lo podrias mandar por el correo, sip me harias ese grandisimo favor...y ya quiero ver tu dibujo ya que no he encontrado quien me supere n el dibujo y quiero ver si tu lo haces n.n y sip yo estoy en foros dz y si es el mensaje d que mi mother me diria deprevada y mi father ni enterado si era yo xDDDD Y GRACIS POR YU REVIEW

Y VIVA PRIDESHIPPING, SCANDALSHIPPING, EL CHRISTIAN/ HENRY Y EL CLITIAS/ TIMAUS! DUELA A QUIEN LE DUELA ME VALE GORRO! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Ejem…cobrando la compostura me despido de ustedes y espero que les guste n.n

Matta ne

¡Haz ofrecido una resistencia mortal…, pero ahora la caza ha 


	3. Chapter 3

**AGE OF FALSE INNOCENCE**

**POR**

**YAMI ROSENKREUZ**

X3 Lari lari hooo ahora vamos con el chap tres n.n y yo toy delirando por tantas tareas T0T esto es injusto yo que echo pa merecerme eso…aparte de nacer xD en fin mejor dejo tanto drama pirata …Seth/ Atemu

**Disclaimer: **yugioh ni sus personajes son míos -- ya me estoy cansando de esto.

**Capitulo 3: La Herida (sigo sin saber por que de esos títulos xD)**

Seth y Atemu seguían dormidos mientras Shimon entraba al cuarto donde se encontraban ambos, ya que primero había ido a revisar en el cuarto del príncipe y no lo encontró así que se imagino que debería estar donde seth ya que los dos son serán siempre inseparables aunque usted no lo crea, cerro la puerta tras ellos y vio en la cama una imagen muy dulce, la cual era que los dos chibis se abrazaban con esas caritas de santas palomas que no rompían ni un plato, como la carita de santa que yo tengo OwO…en fin el viejo Shimon zarandeo por el hombro a Seth pa despertarlo.

-"Joven Seth levántese y usted también príncipe"- dijo el anciano tranquilamente mientas observaba que esos dos se levantaban con mucha pereza y Atemu se volvió a acostar no quería ni levantarse le dolía su cuerpecito pero no se lo quería decir a Seth por que sino se sentiría culpable por eso lo cual es lo menos que quiere es ver a su kawaii koi triste-"Vamos niños!"- dijo shimon ya un poco falto de paciencia.

-"S ya vamos…"- dijo Seth un poco desesperado sentándose para estirar sus brazos y piernas con un gran bostezo el cual dejo unos rastros de lagrimas en sus hermosos zafiros mientras atemu seguía echado en la cama haciendo pucheros y miraba hacia abajo-"Que pasa príncipe?"- pregunto preocupado.

-"Tengo peraza…mmm"- dijo atemu aun con sus lindos pucheros lo que ocasiono que Seth riera a carcajadas sorprendiendo a Shimon ya que este siempre se muestra frió y sin expresión como una roca pero atemu se maravillo con el rostro alegre de Seth.

Seth dejo de reírse y se levanto seguido de Atemu que ya tenía esas sonrisas tan kawaiis que tiene, Shimon llevo a los dos chibis con las señoras que bañaban a los pequeños del palacio, a ambos los bañaron juntos y Atemu se puso a jugar con las burbujas muy animado con la chica que le ayudaba que se notaba que no era mayor de edad…luego del rato de juegos los vistieron con túnicas sencillas ya que no había nada en especial en ese día, solo estudiar y estudiar mas lo que tenia harto al príncipe se intentaba escapar pero Mahado siempre lo pillaba era tan salado, aun así le iba bien solo le daba flojera repasar las lexiones al igual que seth, su desempeño es optimo pero la flojera de repasar los apuntes le ganaba aunque sabia que necesitaría de esas enseñanzas para poder proteger a su adorado Atemu.

Seth, Atemu y Mana estaban tirados en el jardín no podían creer que Isis les hizo culo de examen como con sesenta enunciados y bien difíciles pa rematar, los tres murmuraban que era una _bruja aprovechada, explotadora de menores_ xD al igual que Mahado, Shada y Karim…Ra ese había sido el peor día de sus cortas vidas, eso fue en forma de castigo por lo que hicieron Mana y el príncipe Atemu…

** Flash Back**

Atemu y Mana estaban detrás de una pila observando a un Mahado que estaba muy concentrado leyendo una carta de su amor secreto tan secreto que ni yo misma se quien es xD.

-"Que le vamos hacer mana?"- pregunto atemu con una gran sonrisa y la chica con rostro macabro y una extraña aura encima.

-"Tu sabes que el no soporta que nos tiremos encima de el…así que eso es lo que vamos a hacer"- en el rostro de Mana surco una gran sonrisa al igual que Atemu, ambos chibi esperaron que no hubieran moros en la costa tomaron aire y comenzaron a contar muy despacio.

-" A la una, a las dos y a las tres…!"- dijeron ambos y como rayos se le tiraron a Mahado que ni enterado de lo que pasaba, le halaron la capa y por tanta fuerza ejercida el Mago se fue de cara al suelo con dos chibis sentados en su espalda.

Chocaron las cinco por que su misión salio satisfactoriamente sin ningún error ni interrupción, Atemu reía alegremente al igual que Mana que tenia varios corazones arriba de su cabeza y una gran sonrisa, pero por hay paso Seth y quedo shockeado por lo que vio.

-" ¬¬ que rayos hicieron?"- pregunto Seth extendiendo las manos para ayudar a levantar a ambos y que dejaran respirar y vivir al pobre mago que tenia como ojos dos equis (x.x).

Atemu con una gran sonrisa abrazo a Seth ocasionando que se sonrojara completamente.

-"Solo queríamos hacerle una pequeña broma n.n"- seguía colgado del cuello de Seth que se reía levemente, hasta que llegaron los mayores y los castigaron sin excepciones ni piedad y no escucharon a Seth que era inocente y como se dice por uno pagan todos o algo así por el estilo.

**Fin Flash Back**

-"Yo no hice nada…y por ustedes pague las consecuencias ¬¬"- taba de malas el mini Seth.

-"Uff…me duele mi mano de tanto escribir"- se quejo mana abrazando su propia mano y besándola por toda esa tortura que paso.

-"¬¬ esos viejos decrépitos me las pagaran"- Seth también se quejo ya que le iban a salir ampollas en sus dedos de toda la carreta que les hicieron copiar en los papiros.

-"-¬- Zzzzzz…"- Atemu ni siquiera alegaba por que se quedo bien dormido, sin que las quejas de Mana y Seth lo interrumpieran.

-"…o.o y el va se nuestro faraón?"- Mana miraba shockeada a Atemu dormido y le asía push con un palito el cual se lo quito seth un poco enojado.

-" Déjalo!...y pus de malas Egipto por escoger a Atemu xDD"- dijo muy burlón recostando a atemu en su regazo y verle ese fino rostro, Mana también se quedo mirando a Atemu ya que ella estaba enamorada de el, pero sabia que no podía acercarse a el por que Seth también sentía lo mismo por el Príncipe y primero muerta antes de competir con el, ya que tenia fama de ser muy despiadado en cualquier competencia no importa de que sea.

Mana se levanto y se fue hacia su cuarto a hacer sus tareas resignada de no poder estar nunca con Atemu…

Seth cargo a Atemu en sus brazos para llevarlo al cuarto ya que intento tres veces en despertarlo y no funciono para nada, Isis paso al lado del chibi y rió levemente por verlo cargando al príncipe parecían marido y mujer xD…según la loca mente de ella, el mini sacerdote la miro muy feo y siguió su camino sin prestarle atención a los otras miradas que generalmente se le hacían desagradables ya que nadie, oigan bien-según seth- nadie pero nadie tiene derecho de mirara a Atemu ni siquiera un mechón dorado de sus cabellos o.o lo cual respectivamente me da mucho miedo.

Al llegar al cuarto lo deposito en la cama, arropándolo y quedarse admirando nuevamente esas bellas facciones que el tenia, vio la luz del sol y se dio cuenta de que iba a llegar tarde a las lecciones que le enseñaba el señor akunadin.

Seth se fue a los patios de entrenamiento y encontró a Akunadin con dos guardias al lado y unos caballos.

-"Señor que pasa?"- pregunto el pequeño muy confundido observando que un guardia lo agarraba-" suéltenme!"- grito enojado y comenzó a patalear.

Akunadin se llevo a Seth a no se donde, en donde empezaría su entrenamiento para ser portador del cetro del milenio y servir a su faraón, claro que a Seth no le importaba irse lejos si no que no pudo despedirse de su Atemu ni decirle nada.

El sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse para darle paso a la doncella de la noche, que parecía muy triste, Atemu se despertó mirando para todos lados notando que estaba solo se levanto de la cama para ir al cuarto de Seth por que lo extrañaba, salio corriendo por todos los pasillos hasta llegar al cuarto coloco una gran sonrisa y abrió la puerta.

-"Hoa Seth!"- saludo todo happy pero cuando abrió los ojos vio que no estaban las pertenencias de este, no había ni siquiera el rastro de el, Atemu se dirigió al jardín pero hay no estaba, al templo tampoco, la cocina menos, en los baños…básicamente lo busco por todo el palacio sin correr suerte, al príncipe le comenzaron a brotar lagrimas de sus ojos por no poder encontrar a su amado.

Regreso al cuarto de el para acostarse en la cama que aun tenia el aroma de Seth y romper en llanto sumiso en la tristeza, el Faraón estaba parado detrás de la puerta ya que escucho algo y fue a su hijo llorar, haciendo que su corazón le doliera, suspiro profundamente y entro al cuarto…

-"Atemu por que lloras?"- pregunto el faraón sentándose al lado del chibi y acariciarle los cabellos.

-"Snif…snif…onde ta Seth?"- pregunto Atemu entre sollozos abrazando una almohada contra su pecho viendo a los ojos a su padre, el cual cargo a su hijo para arrullarlo.

-"Se fue a entrenar por un largo tiempo"- dijo el faraón sintiendo en sus ropas humedad por las lagrimas de su hijo, Atemu se aferro mas a su padre, su cuerpecito se estremeció mas al llorar-"Shhh…cálmate pequeño"- el Faraón cargo a su bebe para llevarlo al cuarto y quedarse con el hasta que lograra dormirse lo cual parecía imposible en el estado en el que se encontraba.

Cuando Atemu se durmió el faraón se dirigió donde Shimon, el cual asía unos cuantos papeleos al notar que su faraón llego detuvo lo que estaba haciendo e hizo una reverencia.

-"Su Majestad en que le puedo ayudar?"- pregunto amablemente el anciano notando la mirada de tristeza del faraón.

-"Quiero que vayas al campo de entrenamiento y cuides a Seth, hasta que pueda regresar"- dijo el faraón viendo el asentimiento del viejo Shimon y sin más se retiro a uno de los templos de Ra para pedirle que alejara el sufrimiento del joven corazón de su hijo y volviera a sonreír…

La noche se apodero del cielo Egipcio y un pequeño príncipe se encontraba en el balcon viendo las estrellas con sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar y sin ningún brillo, extrañaba tanto a su Seth si no lo volvía a ver, juraría que se muriera…entro nuevamente al cuarto y de su mesita de noche tomo la flor de loto que Seth había arrancado para el.

-"…Seth…"- dijo con su voz apagada y sus ojos llenándose de lagrimas nuevamente, se acostó colocando a su lado la flor y cerro lentamente sus ojitos e ir directamente al reino de los sueños.

Seth estaba en una pequeña casona muy agotado ese entrenamiento se volvía cada vez mas duro e insoportable, le dolía su cuerpo juraría que moriría pero seguiría adelante solamente con el objetivo de volverse mas fuerte para poder proteger a su amado Atemu.

-"No me rendiré…"- dijo decidido cerrando los ojos sin darse cuenta y quedarse dormido para soñar con el mini príncipe.

Akunadin miraba a su único hijo dormir después de ese agotador entrenamiento, recordando la orden del faraón, su hermano, la cual se la comunico el viejo Shimon que se quedo en ese lugar y asegurar que Seth estuviera sano y salvo.

-"Te volveré el guerrero mas fuerte de Egipto para que protejas a tu amor, espero que no lo pierdas como yo perdí el mió (aun no esta tan viejo, todavía tiene el cabello con color xD), cerro la puerta y se fue a descansar por que mañana seria un día muy largo para todos.

**A LA MORNING SIGTE XDDD… (Mis disque súper-títulos xDDDD)**

Seth tuvo que levantar a entrenar antes de que Ra hiciera su aparición en el firmamento de Egipto, tenia unas horribles ojeras y los músculos le dolían mas ya que se resentía toda la practica del otro día, se lavo el rostro para que despertara tomo una espada ya que primero lo que se aprendería era ser un buen luchador y luego le enseñarían, cuando tuviera mayoría de edad, la magia negra como poner a sus servicios las bestias del reino de las sombras y saber utilizar su Ka y Ba a su favor… sin que nadie lo pueda humillar ni mucho menos utilizar, tres guerreros aparecieron con sus armas para "practicar" con el niño mientras Akunadin lo observaba detenidamente.

Los tipos se le tiraron a atacar subestimando demasiado a Seth, el cual los esquivo con extrema facilidad pegándole a uno en la nuca con el mango de la espada y dejándolo inconciente, los dos restantes se enojaron bastante así que rodearon al pequeño y lo atacaron a la misma vez pegándole en el estomago y en la espalda ya que no lo podían herir gravemente…

-"Es una rata inmunda…"- dijo uno de esos tipos con voz chillona y con cara de ser el mejor ya que se aprovechaba de un pequeño niño.

-"viene de la nobleza que esperabas…es inútil igual que ese mocoso hijo del dichoso faraón"- dijo el otro con cara de violador.

-"ese tal Atemu…mmm…lo quiero hacer mió"- dijo lamiendo la hoja de la espada y sonreír de una forma muy desagradable.

-"Agh…estupidos"- dijo Seth escupiendo un poco de sangre, la sangre le comenzaba a hervir nadie absolutamente nadie podía insultar a SU Atemu y muchos pensar abusar de el, jamás lo iba a permitir-"Cállense de una buena vez!"- grito Seth con furia levantando su vista mostrando unos ojos totalmente rasgados y con lagrimas en sus ojos por la ira que sentía.

-"Por que no te callas mocoso"- dijo el tipo tomando entre sus manos el rostro de Seth y acercarlo al del el-"Tu también estas muy bueno…primero te hago mió y después secuestro a Atemu"- saco su lengua y lamió la mejilla a Seth, la cual tenia un aroma muy delicioso, el pequeño y su un gesto de asco y apretó el puño con el que sujetaba la espada.

-"Pero seria mejor con el príncipe, hacerlo nuestro mas de una vez"- se relamió de una forma muy grotesca.

-"Malditos…"- seth se mordió fuertemente el labio inferior hasta hacerse sangrar y sin que nadie lo hubiera previsto Seth se movió de una forma muy rápida así decapitando a los dos tipos sin ninguna compasión llenándose de sangre el rostro y su mirada de ser inocente e infantil paso a una fría sin ningún sentimiento, lo cual no estaba en sus planes y mas si lo que quería hacer era proteger a Atemu.

Seth se voltio por que escucho unos aplausos, era el señor Akunadin felicitándolo por su sorprendente habilidad.

-"Bien hecho Seth, si sigues así este entrenamiento no durara mas de diez años"- dijo seriamente Akunadin (¬¬ eso es mas largo que el time que estado en mi pudrió colegio ¬¬)…

-"Gracias señor…"- dijo Seth de una forma muy fría sin ninguna emoción, Akunadin suspiro y tomo de los hombros al pequeño.

-"Lo menos que tienes que hacer es perder tu esencia y tus sentimientos ya que de que servirá de que te vuelvas un guerrero si no tienes ni amas a alguien para salvarlo"- dijo Akunadin severamente sabiendo que Seth acepto este entrenamiento para proteger a su amor, el hijo del faraón…Atemu, ya que si no podía estar al lado de el como quería por lo menos se volvería su sacerdote mas fiel y su guardián también para verlo feliz y sano.

-"Entendido señor Akunadin y gracias"- Seth esbozo una sonrisa viendo como Akunadin se marchaba a sus otros deberes dejando a un Seth que cayo rendido al suelo y miro el cielo apareciendo el rostro de Atemu, lo cual hizo que se riera un poco ya que la falta de atemu ya que se lo imaginaba en el cielo solo faltaba verlo en la sopa xD, el pequeño se levanto dirigiendo se al baño para quitarse toda esa sangre de encima y seguir entrenándose por su Atemu-"Si me olvidas en este transcurso del tiempo te volveré a conquistar Atemu ya que tu solamente eres mió y de nadie mas y el que se atreva a cortejarte lo mato"- lo dijo con tanta facilidad y simpleza que ya me asuste yo n.nU.

**Continuara…**

**Shingryu Inazuma: **xDDDDD reina del mundo whao! me vas a subir el vendito ego que es mas grande que el del ceo xD jajajaja y si quieres te regalo ese seth chibi tan sexy y arigato por tu cute review amiga

"Haz ofrecido una digna resistencia, mortal,

Pero ahora la caza a 


	4. Chapter 4

**AGE OF FALSE INNOCENCE**

**POR**

**YAMI ROSENKREUZ**

Seth x Atemu

**Disclaimer: **yugioh ni sus personajes son míos -- ya me estoy cansando de esto y tampoco las canciones de Mägo de Oz

**Capitulo 4: a casa…**

Por lo menos habían pasado cuatro años desde que a Seth y a Atemu los separaron, este ya tenia catorce años y su cuerpo ya comenzaba a formarse muy bien con tanto entrenamiento y ya era mas alto que la mayoría de los otros jóvenes que estaban hay para ser o portadores del cetro o de la sortija la cual ya era segura para Mahado que entrenaba en otro lado y aun no lo había visto, pero era el mas fuerte lo que ocasionaba que Akunadin se sorprendiera por esos avances ten rápidos.

Mientras Atemu tenia apenas nueve años, los entrenamientos como heredero del trono habían comenzado hace dos atrás, todo sobre modales y todo eso para tratar mejor a los reyes de otros países y le intentaban buscar prometida pero el rechazaba hasta la princesa mas hermosa del mundo ya que el solo amaba y amaría a Seth, su cuerpito se formaron unos músculos muy pequeños por la practica con la espada y también que aprendió a montar caballo muy ágilmente y al igual que Seth solo le faltaba aprender a utilizar su Ka y Ba y a las criaturas del reino de las sombras…

El príncipe se encontraba sentado en el escritorio que se encontraba en su cuarto mirando un papiro, había escrito una canción gracias al recuerdo de su Seth que esperaba que estuviera vivo en donde estuviera.

-"Seth…donde estas"- miro otra vez el papiro ya que sin darse cuenta había hecho un pequeño dibujo de Seth junto con el, con ese lapso de tiempo tan corto Atemu no había crecido mucho que digamos pero su rostro estaba perdiendo esa linda ingenuidad que siempre presentaba, sus ojos rasgados mostraban sabiduría pero también destellaba inocencia. Este se levanto y se dirigió al balcon mirando la luz que producía el Sol sobre las cristalinas aguas de Nilo, cerró sus ojos suspiro profundamente hasta que comenzó a entonar la canción que escribió:

_Hay veces que  
mi alma baila tangos con la soledad  
y necesito de tabla tu amor  
para asirme a ella en mi tempestad._

A decir verdad la falta de tener a Seth a su lado lo había vuelto mas frío, ya no tenia con quien hablar sinceramente sin sentirse traicionado, se sentía como si no perteneciera al palacio toda esa gente hipócrita a su lado sin dejarlo respirar pero aun así se sentía tan solo…

_Pensando en ti, paso el día pensando en ti._

Tenia razón en sus pensamientos solo rondaba la imagen de Seth, cuando lo abrazaba, lo besaban y le regalaba unas de sus sonrisas llenas de amor solamente para el y nadie mas.

_Enséñame,   
a escuchar tus labios, a leer el sol  
llévame,  
a donde los sueños fabrican tu voz_

Al pasar los años a Atemu se le iba el recuerdo de la voz de Seth, hiciera lo que hiciera tarde o temprano de su memoria se iría la imagen de el, seria recordado cómo aquel niño que jugaba con el príncipe Atemu lo cual no iba a permitir se aferraria a ese recuerdo sin importarle nada mas en la vida.

_Pensando en ti, duermo el odio pensando en ti_

¿Donde estas?   
Tengo miedo ayúdame a caminar  
pues solo nunca yo podré encontrar  
la forma de ser libre, quiero despertar!! 

Esa es la pregunta del millón donde habían enviado a Seth si lo supiera ya hubiera ido donde el y quedarse para siempre junto a el aunque fuera un sueño muy infantil, y poder verlo como se habría puesto obviamente seria alguien extremadamente atractivo ya que desde pequeño era muy lindo.

_Pensando en ti, acuno mi alma pensando en ti, paso el día pensando en ti._

Atemu abrió los ojos y varias lágrimas recorrieron su rostro, todos los días lloraba por tal desolación de no tener a Seth a su lado, eso lo mataba por dentro poco a poco.

-"Que Ra te proteja amado mió"- Atemu comenzó a orar a los dioses por el bienestar de Seth.

Pero el consejo lo estaba expiando, ya que sabían que si Atemu no se casaba no habría descendencia y el imperio se iría para abajo junto con ellos, se fueron a un salón con extrañas escrituras en la pared y comenzaron a pensar que hacer y lo mejor era hacerle pensar que el joven Seth no había podido resistir tan duro entrenamiento ocasionándole una inevitable muerte.

-"Entonces esta decidido"- dijo uno de los concejeros que tenia capa azul, lleno de joyas y barbudo tenia cara de ser alguien de fiar pero era todo lo contrario.

-"El joven Seth esta muerto, lo sentimos príncipe"- dijo otro tipo con capucha verde muy gordo con una cara muy desagradable para cualquiera, y todos comenzaron reírse a carcajadas por su malvado plan que rondaban en sus feas y calvas cabezotas xD…

Bueno mientras tanto en la zona de entrenamiento se encontraba un chico de catorce años tan pero tan guapo que le hace competencia a un dios por lo bello, el cual era nada mas y nada menos que asenpasuchi quemado xD…ejem…Seth que practicaba solo con su ya conocida espada por que los demás aprendices son unos ineptos y debiluchos que hasta mi abuela vencería, sus cabellos castaños habían crecido un poco ocultándole mas esos zafiros que se volvían cada vez más bellos con el paso del tiempo, al igual que su cuerpo que ya no parecía de niño, dejo de mover la espada y la enterró en el piso sentándose a su lado.

-"Faltan seis años…por que tanto"- se dijo a si mismo Seth retirándose los cabellos del rostro y mirar al cielo que era tan puro y apacible como su mini príncipe y hablando de el, tenia unos enormes deseos de ver como se había puesto, obviamente solo tiene nueve añitos así que no seria el re-papasote aun, se coloco de pies y se fue a una fuente saco un pequeño balde de ella y se echo todo el agua contenida ahí para refrescarse.

Se sacudió el cabello como en las propagandas de shampoo y se fue directamente al hueco o choza que le dieron pa que descansara mientras terminaba ese entrenamiento tan berraco que yo de el ya me hubiera pegado un tiro…en fin…tomo un papiro y un carboncillo y comenzó a escribir por todas partes el nombre de su príncipe básicamente parecía alguien obsesionado con algo que no podía tener ja! No iba a poder tener a Atemu, tenía unas ideas tremendas para tenerlo en sus brazos un poco riesgosas pero ese chibi lo valía y más que eso, coloco su vista en el papiro y de la nada escribió una canción muy extraña y más para el que nunca escribía ni un poema de lo amarrado que es.

-"Me queme Ra!"- se dijo Seth riendo un poco por su comentario aunque ya le dio ataque de risa como a mi xDD por suerte nadie estaba ahí cerca para decirle loco, o maniático o lunático pa variar, en voz baja y comenzó a recitar su poema para el mismo, la soledad y para su Atemu en donde estuviera en este preciso instante…

_Si crees que todo cuanto has escuchado  
No tiene contigo nada que ver,  
Estás amigo equivocado, párate a ver, párate a ver.  
Todos soñamos con ser  
un caballero y tener   
algo por lo que luchar  
y un amor que defender. _

Seth miraba distraídamente sus manos, el era el caballero de Atemu lo defendería sin importar cuales fueran las consecuencias por que? La respuesta era tan simple como es 2+24 es demasiado sencillo, por el amor tan profundo que le profetizaba aunque ya sonara demasiado meloso para cualquiera.

_Si tienes un ideal, un principio  
defiéndelo y aférrate a él,  
alguien escribió que la vida es sueño,   
y los sueños, sueños son._

Claro que siempre se aferraria a sus ideologías, no dejaría que esas personas hipócritas le cambien su forma de pensar, desde que esta en ese sitio muchos babosos han querido hacer eso pero siempre se ganan un buen golpe de Seth y también había algunos que querían que olvidara a Atemu pero para que? Es que no entienden que el único motivo por el cual el nació, era para proteger a Atemu y lógicamente amarlo aunque ya suene bastante trillado pero me gusta repetirlo para quede muy claro que ellos siempre quedaran juntos.

_  
Sé rebelde cómo el mar  
y sé noble porque al final  
de ésta vida llevarás  
tu libertad.  
_

_No importa cuán loco te crean todos  
mantente firme, mantente en pie,  
buscar tu sitio,  
encontrarte a ti mismo  
es tu misión, es la razón._

Este miro como varios de sus compañeros seguían las ordenes al pie de la letra, para que lo hacen acaso no pueden pensar por si mismo o que?, el objetivo de este lugar era volverlos maquinas para las guerras pero el no se dejaría, todo ser vivo que respire y circule sangre por las venas tiene que luchar por algo y no de todo cara pan dulce matando a la gente inocente eso es ilógico y de bárbaros.

_Grítale al cielo que no  
quieres ser sólo uno más  
ancha es Castilla y el sol  
tu caminar guiará.  
_

Jamás seria un don nadie en el alto y bajo Egipto, seria el sacerdote Seth el mas poderoso y fiel protector del faraón, este tenia un mal presentimiento por que había escuchado de los chismosos que Thief Bakura había amenazado al Faraón y a su único heredero y si lograba matar al faraón-conste que solo es una hipótesis- su Atemu tomaría el trono a muy temprana edad y esos malditos consejeros lo corromperían con todas esas ideas malvadas y esperaba que su mal presentimiento no se hiciera realidad por el bien del Faraón que le caía muy bien, por el de Egipto y el ultimo que no es manos importante sino que es prioridad que Atemu no tomara aun la corona.

_Grítale al cielo que no  
quieres ser sólo uno más  
ancha es Castilla y el sol  
tu caminar guiará._

En fin tendría que fortalecerse mucho mas para que este entrenamiento no se alargara más tiempo y volviera a Tebas siendo uno de los más importantes sacerdotes y que todos lo respetaran y se le arrodillaran a penas verlo pasar y en eso se le vino una imagen demasiado Hentai.

-"Y mi lindo Atemu en cuatro"- sonrió maliciosamente por que ya se corrompió mas de lo que ya era si eso es posible en esta vida xDD.

En el palacio Atemu se encontraba dando una vuelta por el aburrimiento tan enorme que tenia y de repente estornudo tres veces seguido, se limpio la nariz y sonrió.

-" n.n Espero que sea Seth el que este pensando en mi…lari lari hooo!!"- se dijo Atemu muy animado comenzando a dar brinquitos y muchas vueltas estilo la loco y maniática Mana que lo veía como bicho raro.

-" Nunca va dejar de amar a Seth?"- se pregunto ella misma un poco desilusionada aun no superaba su traga por mi cute Atemu que es muy cotizado por muxia gente xD y Atemu seguía con sus piruetas y por tarado que es en vez en cuando se tropezó y se fue de cara al piso…

-"x.x auch mi cara…eso si me dolió T-T"- se levanto y se sobo la cara haber si no se desfiguro y lo cual por suerte no paso, se sentó y vio a Mana muy pensativa y triste-" Que te pasha Mana?"- pregunto Atemu acercándose donde ella, Mana se alejo un poco y esbozo una sonrisa fingida pero muy bien fingida por que el príncipe no se dio cuenta que era para que el no se preocupara por ella.

-"Jum…no es nada Atemu, no te preocupes n.n"- comenzó a caminar de pa tras para dar una vuelta e irse corriendo hacia su cuarto.

-"Ta como loca"- dijo el mas loco de todos xD en fin Atemu volvió a tomar camino asía el jardín y al dar una vuelta vio uno de los consejeros de su padre lo esperaba, el tipo que estaba enfrente era el que tenia cara de ser persona de "fiar" lo cual como ya lo dije antes no era verdad-"En que le puedo ayudar?"- pregunto Atemu viendo hacia arriba por que el man era muy altote y muy corpulento.

-"Necesito darle una noticia en privado"- el tipo hizo una reverencia y se arrodillo frente a Atemu-"Me acompañaría querido príncipe"- pidió ya levantándose y dirigiéndose al salón del consejo; Atemu ignorante de lo que le pasaría siguiéndolo.

-"De que se trata?"- pregunto Atemu a una pregunta sin respuesta, el chibi observaba extrañado al tipo ya que no le dirigía palabra alguna, llegaron a una enorme puerta, el sujeto la abrió y dejo pasar primero a su alteza…Atemu entro y vio un enorme cuarto con un techo muy alto de color negro y lleno de estrellas como para semejar el cielo por la noche y las paredes llenas de hermosos jeroglíficos de todos los dioses en sus respectivos rituales y papeles que jugaron en la historia de Egipto mas antiguamente.

El príncipe voltio por todas parte y no veía a nadie ni el consejero que lo trajo, hasta que sintió que algo lo halaba hacia atrás cayendo sentado en el suelo.

-" Que rayos?!!"- dijo Atemu muy sorprendido por que ese halon fue causado por una segunda persona no por el mismo y de repente sintió mas de una mano encima de el asustándolo mas, de la nada se prendieron las velas del cuarto así ayudando la vista de Atemu y lo que vio lo aterro: los cinco consejeros estaban manoseándolo y comenzaban a quitarle la ropa-"SUEL…!!!!"-amordazaron a Atemu para que no gritara, el pequeño tenia sus ojos llenos de lagrima como ellos, fieles a su majestad le hacían eso al hijo de el.

Atemu no podía hacer nada mientras dos de los sujetos estaban entretenidos en su cuello, otro en sus pezones y el otro lamía las piernitas del príncipe y la pregunta del millón es: onde ta el que lo trajo? Pus verán que esta en una esquina sin ni siquiera observar lo que hacían sus compañeros; ya que el no era pedofilo ni nada por el estilo. A Atemu gemía levemente ya que la mordaza no lo dejaba y también; no era por que disfrutara esas caricias si ni que su cuerpecito reaccionaba así contra su voluntad.

-"Lo estas disfrutando?"- pregunto de forma burlona el de capucha verde, viendo la negación de Atemu, lo cual no le importo y de una forma muy brusca coloco al príncipe en cuatro, con una mano muy fuertemente dejo la cabeza de este en el suelo mientras lo tomaban de la cintura y alzaban su trasero-"Esto va a ser delicioso"- se relamió los labios y le alzo la toga a Atemu para quitarle lo que utilizaba como ropa interior y dejar a descubierto la retaguardia.

Tres de los concejeros estaban ansiosos por ver a su compañero penetrando al príncipe Atemu, el chibi estaba temblando con sus ojos totalmente inundados de lágrimas y su rostro rojo.

-"Espera un momento"- dijo uno de capa amarilla, acercándose al rostro del príncipe.

-"Que quieres?"- pregunto el de capucha verde que ya tenia fuera su miembro, listo para adentrarse en el cuerpo de atemu, su compañero le quito la tiara al chibi-"Y para que haces eso?"- levanto una ceja y ya muy impaciente.

-"Para que no se ensucie"- volvió a sonreír, le quito la mordaza a Atemu abriéndole la boca e introdujo su miembro ara atemu hiciera algo que jamás había hecho, este comenzó a patalear pero le sostenían no solamente el cuerpo si no la cabeza para que estuviera completamente sumiso. Al príncipe le brotaron mas lagrimas…tenia miedo…estaba confundido…no sabia cual era el por que de las acciones de esas personas, sintió que separaban sus glúteos y también su boca se lleno de un liquido espesos y blancuzco que expulso el tipo con un leve jadeo, Atemu cerro lo mas que pudo sus ojos para apaciguar el dolor que venia. Sin compasión el tipo ese lo penetro introduciendo completamente el miembro en las entrañas de Atemu.

-"AWWWWWWWWW!!!!..."- el dolor fue tan impresionante que Atemu estaba como en estado de shock no reaccionaba a las embestidas, las cuales eran muy violentas ocasionando que en la entrada brotara abundante sangre por la brusquedad que era tratado el pequeño (oO…T-T que hice?!!! Línchenme!!!! T.T TOT), el tipo llego a su clímax y lleno las entrañas de atemu de su semilla haciendo que gimiera levemente hasta que por fin me lo dejaron quieto.

El tipo se organizo la túnica y se reía de una forma muy desagradable al igual que todos sus compañeros, el de túnica amarilla tomo el rostro de atemu, el cual sus mejillas estaban rojas y húmedas de tanto llorar, sus ojos habían perdido el brillo y por su boca aun escurría algo de semen.

-"Pobre Seth ya no va poder estar a tu lado protegiéndote"- dijo burlo alzando mas el rostro de Atemu, el cual rasgo sus ojos completamente.

-"A que se refiere?"- pregunto con un tono lleno de rencor soltándose del tipejo ese e intentándose sentar ya que el dolor era muy intenso en su retaguardia.

-"Este muerto no resistió el entrenamiento"- dijo volviéndole a sostener el rostro y robarle un beso y sintiendo que lo volvían a sostener-"ese mocoso era un idiota jajajajaja"- de no se donde atemu saco fuerzas y se soltó de los tipos y alrededor de el apareció una aura entre negra y roja, eran tan maligna que todos los consejeros se alejaron.

-"Malditos los matare"-el chibi se levanto del suelo en forma de una sombra, alzo la vista mostrando que en su frente resplandecía el ojo de ra de un color dorado, era una imagen no espantosa si no que daba mellito, el chibi alzo su mano en dirección de los consejeros, dijo una especie de conjuro lo que ocasiono que arriba de el aparecieran tres siluetas una era dorada como el oro y tenia forma de dragón, la segunda era azul como los océanos con forma de un gigante y la tercera roja como la sangre derramada por todos los muertos y también tenia forma de dragón uno pequeño pero no menos imponente(y tiene los colores de mi bandera xDD), los cuales en un segundo se fueron así los tipos sin ninguna excepción matándolos de una forma muy despiadada sin dejar ningún rastro ni siquiera una gota de sangre.

-"Ahora sepan que es el dolor"- Atemu volvió a la normalidad pero sus ojos estaban rasgados y ya no demostraban inocencia ni pureza como antes y tampoco volvería a confiar en nadie, si seth estaba muerto para necesitaba ya los sentimientos si el dueño de ellos se había marchado para siempre, se organizo la túnica, se limpio el rostro y antes de irse se coloco su tiara otra vez para no dejar ningún rastro de el y ni de los consejeros…

**Continuara…**

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y me puse medio sádica o.o y lastime a Atemu T.T…n.n aunque no me arrepiento por que tenias unas ganas de hacer algo así por el estilo y este fic se me presto pa eso y unos datos a parte, la canción que canto Atemu era _Pensando en ti_ de Mägo de Oz y la de Seth era _Ancha es castilla_ de la misma banda n.n espero que les haya gustado pa que me dejen los cutie reviews, ne?

**Rya Reil miyu: **ahi ta lo demas n.nU y perdon por la demora es que he tenido sumulacros de la prueba de estado hasta las 4p.m y no me da tiempo pa pensar si no que me quema el procesador bien feo T.T snif...xD en fin atemu chibi is re-cute . es la coshita mas pechocha del mundo owo y o.o mensajes anonimos???? n.nU que es eso? No tengo idea .

**Shingryu-san: **OHAIYOOOOOOOOOOO XDDDD kelo disculparme primero que toda de la demora...u.u a mi de mana tmb de dio pesar ya que me cae muy bien pero es que no puede competir con seth ni cuando chiquito ni grande que es todo un mega playboy xD, ta bien la carta la enviaste tu pero es un secreto entre las dos, no? Y no te preocupes esos dos chibis se uniran muy pronto aunque me maten xD.

**Miyu Motou: **o.o a ti tmb te pasa eso, hace timpo te vi en el msn y aparecio que me mandaste un hola pero de repente puff se lo levo lo que lo trajo o sea se desaparecio o.o, la preimera pagina no la tengo y la de zalas ya . donde me baje my chemical vamp y otras de seto xYami y al igual que tu espero la de los dragoncitos mas sexys de la atlantida xDD pero en mi opinion faltan de Seth xAtemu, no te parece? Y arigato por el mensaje y gommen por la demora n.n


	5. Chapter 5

**AGE OF FALSE INNOCENCE**

**POR**

**YAMI ROSENKREUZ**

Seth x Atemu

**Disclaimer: **yugioh ni sus personajes son míos -- ya me estoy cansando de esto.

**Capitulo 5…Para siempre…n.n**

Los años pasaron tan rápido, por lo menos transcurrieron seis años y ya Seth había finalizado su entrenamiento fue el único que aguanto tanta tortura y sufrimiento, había cumplido apenas sus veinte años, era un ser tan espectacular y sexy, sus ojos estaban ya muy rasgados y sus zafiros brillaban bastante y su cuerpo ¬ es tan espectacular en fin la apariencia que siempre tiene pero en los dibujos de Rapan xD. Se dio una ducha y observo las ropas que le dejaron en su cama, era los ropajes para ser portador del cetro del milenio y por fin poder regresar a casa y estar al lado de su Atemu, que en estos momentos Seth se comenzó a llenar de nervios, después de diez años; acaso Atemu se acordaría de el, como estaría, estaría casado?...hum que Ra no lo quiera, deseo este comenzándose a vestir.

Termino de arreglarse, tomo sus pocas cosas y salio para ir por su caballo en donde lo esperaba el anciano Shimon y Akunadin que al verlo salir se monto de una vez para no tardarse y llegar a Tebas antes del anochecer. Seth no dijo nada y lo imito para darle la orden al caballo que arrancara y fuera corriendo.

Mientras tanto en el palacio se estaban haciendo los preparativos para recibir a los dos nuevos priest; el que seria portador del cetro del milenio y el de la sortija, la servidumbre corría por todos los pasillos, con sedas en los brazos, jarrones llenos de vino, limpiando cualquier cosa ya que iban haber invitados de los países vecinos, pero en realidad el nuevo Faraón no lo quería hacer ya que hace tres años su padre falleció dejándole encargado de toda una nación y del rompecabezas del milenio que lo llevaba siempre en el cuello…en la cocina del palacio había el doble de trabajo hacer un súper banquete con carne de pato y de vaca ya que estas dos son solamente para evento especiales y arreglando los salones y el salón del trono.

Atemu se encontraba en su alcoba, la cual le perteneció a su padre, estaba en el lecho viendo el rompecabezas que brillaba más gracias a los rayos del sol, tenia puesta una toga semi-transparente que le dejaba ver su esplendido cuerpo, aunque se hubiera quedado pequeño unos 1,60 m eso no le quitaba lo atractivo que es, era todo un dios terrenal ¬ al igual que Seth, sus ojos rasgados, su cabello creció al igual que sus mechones dorados eran mas largos, su rostro un poco infantil pero con rasgos de madurez. Miro hacia el techo y se tiro nuevamente a la cama, no quería asistir a esa estupida ceremonia ya que Seth no estaría, el seguía creyendo que Seth había fallecido no había sido capaz de preguntarle a alguien si este seguía vivo.

-"Que se acabe ya este día"- se dijo Atemu ocultando su cabeza debajo de la almohada, cuando de repente sonó la puerta y entro una doncella.

-"Su Majestad ya es hora"- la chica hizo una reverencia y seguido fue al ropero del faraón y saco una túnica negra con bordados negros, con su respectiva joyería y capa, la toga era abierta en ambos lados dejando mostrar sus piernas las cuales eran espectaculares junto con su traserito w, este se levanto de la cama y sin ayuda se vistió y se coloco la tiara, este salio de su cuarto y se encontró con Shimon frente a el.

-"Su Majestad lamento lo de su padre"- dijo haciendo una reverencia y alzándose nuevamente y seguirlo ya que se dirigía hacia el salón del trono-"Se encuentra bien?"- pregunto preocupado por notar la seriedad del chibi que antes era todo sonrisas.

-"No es nada Shimon…y a que hora empezara la entrega de los artículos?"- pregunto Atemu muy ido observando como Mana abrazaba muy contenta a alguien que conocía muy bien, salio corriendo hacia el pasillo contrario que debía dirigirse y vio al chico de cabellos castaños-"…Mahado…"- dijo Atemu.

El Mago voltio a ver a su Majestad y se arrodillo frente a el, Mahado estaba feliz de ver al chibi todo un Faraón justo, honorable e imponente.

-"Faraón Atemu…"-el mago Mahado se alzo del suelo mirando a los ojos a su chibi y noto que su mirada estaba triste sentía una gran desilusión por algo que había sucedido anteriormente y nadie se lo había dicho o el chibi no quería que nadie se enterara y optaba por la segunda opción, ya que lo conocía como su palma de la mano, por suerte Seth andaba por ahí recordando todo y cuando lo viera ya estaría mas relajado y le contaría lo que le había pasado…bueno eso esperaba que pasara.

-"Vamos mejor al salón del trono"- dijo Mana contenta tomando de las manos a Atemu y a Mahado que básicamente los llevaron arrastrados y por suerte no se fueron de bruces.

En los jardines se encontraba Seth respirando aire puro y relajándose por que aun tenia algo de nervios de volver a ver a su lindo Atemu, había escuchado muchos comentarios de las doncellas que decían que su majestad era un chico extremadamente apuesto a pesar de tener quince años y próximo a cumplir sus dieciséis…dejo de cavilar un momento y miraba como toda la gente corría de un lado para el otro con mandados y deberes pero no había visto a su lindo chibi, obviamente ya no estaría utilizando su viejo cuarto sino el del faraón, el cual no tenia idea en donde putas quedaba.

-"En donde quedara esa alcoba?"- se pregunto Seth viendo la mascota de Atemu posarse en su hombre-"Hola horus"- le acaricio la cabeza al hermoso halcón de plumaje castaño, tan imponente y hermoso como su amo, le dio unos cuantos granos de pan y se los comió todos.

El halcón volvía a coger vuelo dejando solo al muy pronto sacerdote y protector del Faraón, aunque haya perdido gran parte de sus expresiones estaba tan contento por dentro, pero no podía demostrarlo ya que el se caracterizaba por su frialdad y seriedad, noto que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse tras las montañas.

-"Ya es hora…"- Seth respiro profundamente, se coloco un extraño sombrero con el símbolo de una serpiente que personalmente a el no le gustaba ya que parecía estupido, pero cuando toca toca, no?; se oculto los cabellos castaños haciéndolo parecer otra persona ni el mismo se reconocía paro bueno que se hace…Se dirigió hacia el salón del trono caminando muy decidido, al llegar a la gran puerta vio a Mahado hay esperando la señal para entrar y en eso Mana se le cuelga en el cuello al pobre mago shockeando un poco a Seth que hace tiempo no veía cosas tan traumáticas como Mana, jodiendole la jodida vida a Mahado que se la intentaba quitar paro eso era imposible era una garrapata bien adherida.

Mahado se organizo y se quito esa garrapata cuando escucho que las puertas se abrían y junto con Seth entro, este ultimo tenia la cabeza bien alto orgulloso de lo que es y de lo que va hacer, miro para todas lados y vio a Isis toda una doncella siendo portadora del collar del milenio, a Shada con la llave, a Karim con la balanza y al ahora viejo Akunadin con el ojo del milenio.Seth poso su vista al frente viendo en el trono a…Ra bendito…un extremadamente sexy Atemu, pero su mirada estaba cambiada, sus hermosos rubíes estaban opacos apagados y gracias al maquillaje en los ojos se veían mas rasgados.

Ambos jóvenes se arrodillaron antes de llegar al trono y agacharon sus cabezas, aunque Seth la quería alzar para ver mejor a su cutie faraón, pero no podía por que lo linchaban…Atemu tomo entre sus manos los dos artículos restantes ocasionando que su rompecabezas brillara. Mahado y Seth alzaron la vista, viendo a un imponente Atemu, aun así era muy chiquito pensó Seth, el faraón bajo unos escalones quedando frente a frente a los jóvenes.

-"Os otorgare estos artículos si juran lealtad asía su Majestad y protegerán a vuestro reino…"- dijo Atemu seriamente viendo detenidamente el que iba hacer portador del cetro, si no estuviera muerto Seth, el seria el que recibiría el articulo.

-"Os juramos su Majestad!!"- dijeron los dos, alzándose del suelo y quedar frente al faraón, el cual quedo un poco sorprendido por la altura de los dos, se sentía diminuto pero por eso no se iba a dejar intimidar no señor nada de eso.

Mahado fue el que dio un paso adelante y recibió de Atemu la sortija del milenio, la cual brillaba con mucho entusiasmo sin saber por que, hizo una reverencia y volvió a su lugar; ahora el turno de Seth…este se acerco lentamente a Atemu y noto que el, se sintió-sin demostrarlo- un poco intimidado por su estatura ya que parecía que media 1,90m.Atemu apretó el cetro y se lo entrego al nuevo dueño de este.

Seth noto que no lo reconoció, se abría olvidado de el, eso es imposible no lo permitiría, cuando se acabara la ceremonia Seth lo buscaría y hablarían en privado, cuando tomo el cetro sin querer rozo las manos de Atemu, haciendo que su mascara de frialdad se cayera un momento, se miraron un momento a los ojos, parecían perderse…Atemu se asusto un poco y bajo su vista volviendo al trono un poco confundido y Seth volvió a su lugar un poco desorientado por la mirada de su amor la cual solo reinaba tristeza, confusión y desolación pero por que? Quien fue que lo cambio de tal manera tan devastadora.

Shimon dio la orden para que empezara el banquete y así todo el mundo se puso a beber, comer, bailar, coquetear con alguien lo que fuera por que era una fiesta para todos, pero a Atemu le parecía aburrido, este giraba su copa y miraba como el vino se movía dentro de ella sin darse cuenta de que Seth no le había quitado la vista de encima y no había probado bocado por su preocupación…Atemu se levanto del trono y se fue del salón(igual de aguafiestas que yo xDDD), estaba hastiado de tanto ruido y risas y el no estaba en esas condiciones, se dirigió al cuarto que ocupo Seth en su corta estancia en el palacio, entro y vio que había algo que no iba en ese lugar y no era de su Seth.

-"Que es eso?..."- Atemu se acerco a la cama y tomo en sus manos un extraño saco con ropas gastadas y unos cuantos papiros, olio las cosas y olían a sudor y a viejo-"Guacala…eso huele muy feo"- dijo el Faraón soltando las ropas preguntándose a quien la habrán dado ese cuarto, se levanto de la cama y se fue al balcon para observar como la doncella de la noche salía a tomar el lugar del sol, y el cielo se llenaba de estrellas quedándose tan ido que no se dio cuenta de que alguien entro.

Seth vio a su Atemu en el balcon, estaba tan ido, tan hermoso e inocente que le daba unos enormes deseos de abrazarlo pero no sabia si este se acordaba de le, así que tranquilamente se acerco y se arrodillo.

-"Su majestad en que le puedo ayudar?"- pregunto Seth ocasionando que atemu se asustara y volteara a verlo un poco confundido-"Le sucede algo?"- dijo con un tono preocupado…Atemu se enojo ya que no podía mostrar una debilidad a su faraón.

-"No es nada y usted que hace aquí?"- pregunto Atemu de una forma muy ruda sin ni siquiera regalarle una miradita.

-"Este es mi cuarto alteza"- dijo sencillamente colocándose de pies y quedar detrás de Atemu.

-"Tu cuarto?!!"- pregunto incrédulo, aparté de que tomo el lugar de Seth ahora también su cuarto, pensó para si mismo Atemu lleno de ira.

-"Parece que no le agrado, cierto alteza?"- dijo el sacerdote acercándose a Atemu que de instinto se alejo de el.

-"No!!..."- dijo un Atemu dejando salir su rabia, no sabia por que pero tenia ganas de matarlo, si seguía con su actitud tranquila no lo soportaría mas.

-"Por que?...si se puede saber"- dijo Seth tranquilamente sin haber esperado la reacción de Atemu que fue tirársele encima y con una daga en sus manos para…intentarlo matar-"Atemu detente!!!"- comenzó a forcejear un Seth muy sorprendido por tal comportamiento.

-"Cállate de una vez!!!"- grito Atemu intentando soltarse del agarre y sin darse cuenta le pego en el rostro con el mango de la daga ocasionando que a Seth se le cayera ese extraño sombrero, pero lastimándolo un poco en la sien. Seth soltó a Atemu y coloco su mano en donde fue el golpe, sintió un poco de sangre pero no fue mucha.

Atemu se asusto un poco por lo que hizo y sin pedirlo por el balcon se coló la luz de la luna alumbrando completamente el cuarto y a ellos, este pudo ver mejor a su victima y vio mejor sus ojos que eran unos hermosos zafiros, una tez morena pero con un extraño brillo y sus cabellos castaños, con el largo flequillo…Atemu en su mente arreglo una imagen de Seth chibi con el sujeto y era idéntico básicamente era el, abrió sus ojos en par en par.

-"Se-Seth…?"- dijo un poco confundido Atemu alzando sus manos asía la herida de seth.

-"Por fin me reconoces chibi"- dijo Seth un poco enojado, tomando en sus manos las de Atemu, al cual sus ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas-"Por que lloras?"- pregunto muy preocupado abrazándolo y ocultándole el rostro en su pecho.

-"Snif…snif…pensé que tabas muerto…snif"- comenzó a sollozar atemu abrazando mas fuerte a Seth y acurrucándose mas para sentir su calor.

-"Aquí estoy solo para ti"- dijo Seth tiernamente cargando en sus brazos a Atemu, para notar que era muy liviano y se veía mas pequeño-"Sigues siendo un bebe"- lo acostó en la cama y le acaricio el rostro.

-"Seth…"- Atemu se sentó y con sus poderes sano la pequeña herida que le había hecho a este-"Perdón…"- dijo tímidamente por que Seth se había vuelto extremadamente guapo y alto xD.

-"No hay de que perdonarte y…quien te dijo que yo morí?"- pregunto ya que quería saber quien fue el mal nacido que hizo sufrir a su cutie faraón.

-"Los consejeros…"- dijo Atemu con una carita de confusión por la aura que tenia encima Seth.

-"Los voy a matar a esos malditos"- dijo Seth con mucha rabia cogiendo su cetro.

-"Ya los mate yo n.n"- dijo de una forma muy tierna e inocente Atemu.

-"O.o…ya ni pregunto"- Seth se sorprendió por la revelación de su lindo Atemu que lo dijo como si nada, pus el tiene derecho ya que es el faraón.

Seth sonrió y delicadamente alzo del mentón el rostro de Atemu, se acerco lentamente dándole un tierno beso, el chibi contesto un poco inexperto sintiendo la lengua de su koi invadir la cavidad de su boca y lamerlo todo lo que pudiera ocasionando que se alejaran un poco por falta de aire…

-"Seth…!!!"- gimió levemente Atemu con un poquito de saliva por su comisura y sus ojos opacos por la excitación que se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo…el sacerdote alzo de la cintura a Atemu y lo coloco sobre su regazo abriéndole un poco las piernas para que estuviera mas cómodo-"etto…yo"- el chibi se sonrojo todo y vio de reojo a Seth…

-"teda pena?"- pregunto Seth pícaro haciendo estremecer a Atemu que asintió, y comenzó a jugar con sus deditos-"Y por que?"- le alzo el rostro y lo vio con sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos habían perdido esa forma rasgada, por la redondeada y le brillaban los hermosos rubíes.

-"Es que estas muy bueno"- dijo pasito aumentando mas el sonrojo en sus mejillas y recostarse otra ves en el pecho de Seth.

-"Y tu eres una extraña criatura…eres tan sexy y tan kawaii"- dijo Seth recostando a Atemu en la cama para colocársele encima y volverlo a besar pero esta vez fue mas excitante, mas lujurioso el beso, ocasionando que Atemu gimiera para era callado por los besos de su koi, Seth deshizo el beso y comenzó a desvestir a Atemu viendo lo de reojo por cada estremecimiento que sentía por quitarle lentamente cada prenda…hasta tenerlo completamente desnudo, vulnerable, hermoso y todo suyo(….…¬…0…)-"Que hermoso eres"- dijo Seth viendo todo el cuerpo sin saltarse ninguna extremidad y si pudiera ya hubiera hecho un nuevo rio Nilo u Océano Pacifico xD por lo que observaba.

-"Me vas a borrar Seth?"- pregunto Atemu todo rojo tomando una sabana y tapándose un poco el cuerpo.

-"Jamás lo haré"- le acaricia el rostro y el mismo se comienza a desvestir para que Atemu se sienta en igualdad de estado, Seth le estaba haciendo stripper al faraón por que hacia unos movimientos muy tentadores y peligrosos para el que ya me lo kiero violar yo ¬, Atemu tampoco le quitaba la vista de encima estaba ido admirando tremendo cuerpazo que era solo de el y cuando estuvo completamente desnudo el chibi se acerco y ya dejando a un lado la timidez comienza a lamerlo todo el abdomen a Seth, arranándole unos leves respingos por sentir esa lengua tibia en su cuerpo. Atemu subió y se entretuvo en unos pequeños montículos de carne, los cuales eran los pezones de Seth, este los comenzó a lamer por un buen rato, luego los mordió y para último los halo haciendo que Seth se fuera de espaldas y quedara con Atemu encima.

-"Te gusta…?"- pregunto atemu totalmente extasiado, nunca se había sentido de esa forma era tan nuevo para el, aunque ambos pequeños tuvieron unas cuantas aventuras no se comparaba con esto, el placer desbordado, las ganas de pertenecerse el uno al otro, probar la piel y sus labios carnosos bien apetitosos.

-"Claro…"- dijo Seth tomando en sus manos la cintura de Atemu y comenzar u lento vaivén, ambos se rastrillaban ocasionando que perdieran la poca razón que tenían en esos momentos-"Ahhhh!! Atemu vamos muévete mas!!!"- gimió Seth moviendo mas rápidas las caderas de Atemu el cual no iba a soportar mas, sentía que se iba a morir ahí mismo pero debía seguir y aparte sentir el miembro excitado de Seth contra su pecho era mas enloquecedor que cualquier otra cosa.

Atemu se abrazo al cuello de Seth para hacer el rastrillo más frenético y cumplir la petición de su amado.

-"Awwwww!!"- Atemu no soportar mas y se vino dejando escapar un gemido para luego seguirle Seth que sintió un leve temblor por todo su cuerpo para venirse y llenar el pecho de Atemu de su semilla, el cual cayo un poco cansado en el pecho de Seth-"Me-me ensuciaste Seth"- dijo atemu con la respiración entrecortada por la falta de aire en sus pulmones.

-"Si pero aun no he acabado"- dijo picaramente quitando unos cuantos mechones dorados que se le habían pagado al rostro de Atemu por el sudor, y verle esas mejillas rojas con unas cuantas lagrimas por el placer, se acerco y le dio un pequeño pico en la mejilla y en la frente-"Hace siglos que no sentía un orgasmo tan bueno"- dijo Seth tranquilamente haciendo círculos en el pecho de Atemu.

-"Te hubieras hecho la paja n.n"- dijo Atemu de una forma tan dulce que Seth ya sospechaba que el era degenerado pero se hacia la santa paloma.

-"¬¬ No hubiera sido lo mismo sin ti, ya que tu me arrechas mas rápido que mis propios pensamientos pornográficos"- Seth se alzo haciendo que Atemu volviera estar debajo de el y lo aprisiono.

-"Eres un Hentai…"- dijo Atemu intentándose soltar del agarre de Seth pero era imposible ya que se había vuelto muy fuerte.

-"De que te quejas?"- pregunto divertido bajando su vista y verle el miembro, así que se le vino una idea malévola, tomo dos cuerdas y amarro las muñecas de atemu a la cabecera de la cama y dejarlo completamente indefenso.

-"Que pretendes…?!"- pregunto Atemu sorprendido por la acción de Seth.

-"Violarte…"- coloco una mirada picara pero para que su chibi se tranquilizara primero se quedo por lo menos unos quince minutos besándolo y cuando se separo lo dejo sin aliento, totalmente vacíos sus pulmones y su comisura junto con los labios tenían rastro de la saliva de Seth, el cual saco su lengua y lamió tranquilamente los pezones de Atemu, torturarlo como el lo torturo e hizo lo mismo los halo y los mordió un poco mas rudo para que Atemu gimiera pidiendo mas. Dejo en paz y subió y lamió los dedos de este, los chupaba muy tentadoramente, los separaba y lamía entre los dos dedos haciendo gemir mas al mini Faraón.

-"Awww…por el amor de Ra!!! Por que me torturas así Seth"- gimió levemente con los ojos entrecerrados por tanto éxtasis y lujuria que había entre los dos, Seth no le contesto si no que bajo a verlo y tenia una cara picara y lamió todo el abdomen de este haciendo que arqueara la espalda y se mordiera el labio inferior para no gemir y de una forma muy indecente el ojiazul acaricio la entrepierna de su amante unos movimientos muy enloquecedores-"…RA!!!"- Atemu gimió sorprendido viendo muy confundido a Seth. Este bajo y organizo las caderas de Atemu para que estuviera mas cómodo y sin previo aviso Seth introdujo en su boca el miembro de Atemu, y comenzó con un sube y baja haciendo un juego algo descarado y como el chibi no era experto en eso se vino otra vez con un fuerte gemido y con mas lagrimas en sus ojos, mientras Seth se lamía la mano y los dedos que se habían llenado de semen.

-"Simplemente exquisito"- Seth tenía cara de violador empedernido y acerco su mano a la boca del Atemu-"Lámelos…"- Atemu abrió su boca y lamió la mano y dedos de su koi, haciendo que le acariciara los cabellos con su otra mano. Cuando Atemu termino de lamer la mano, Seth lo soltó sin prevenir que Atemu se le fue encima y le ataco el cuello a punta de besos y le dejo unas cuantas marcas en ese mismo lugar, el ojiazul se sentó y alzo a atemu.

-"Como ya sabes va doler un poquito"- dijo Seth tiernamente dándole otro beso.

-"Poquito?...tu crees que con esa cosa tan grande no me va doler"- dijo Atemu todo rojo viendo el gran miembro de Seth, el cual rio levemente.

-"Esta bien te va doler…pero yo se que eres fuerte"- termino de decir y lentamente coloco a Atemu sobre su miembro erecto y con precaución lo penetro según reaccionaba Atemu, el chibi dejo escapar un gemido de dolor y unas cuantas lagrimas, Seth tomo el rostro de el y lo beso para que resistiera y se apaciguara el dolor tan grande, para poder introducir completamente su miembro la cual fue contestado por su compañero abrazándolo fuertemente del cuello-"Resiste"- lo acerco mas a su cuerpo y comenzó con unas embestidas suaves y al notar que de los labios de su koi solo salían gemidos de placer fue mas rápido…

-"Awwww…mas Seth por favor!!!"-pidió atemu ocasionando que Seth riere y le cumplió la petición y fue mas rápido hasta que no soporto mas y se vino dentro de Atemu que arquee un poco la espalda por el estremecimiento de este, cayendo nuevamente rendido en el pecho de Seth que se fue de espaldas quedando acostado en la cama.

-"Eres esplendido Atemu"- dijo Seth saliendo del chibi y acomodándolo mejor en su pecho para luego tomar una sabana y cubrirse el y Atemu, el cual se acurruco mas en el cuerpo de Seth.

-"No debimos hablar primero?"- pregunto Atemu dando un pequeño bostezo demostrando que tenia mucho sueño.

-"Seh…pero para mi lo primero era hacerte mió, después de no verte en diez años crees que me quedaría todo tranquilo hablándote viendo que estas muy bueno?"- dijo Seth abrazando a Atemu que lentamente se quedaba dormido.

-"Te amo Seth…"- dijo Atemu cayendo por fin al reino de los sueños y sintiéndose tan tranquilo en los brazos de su koi.

-"Yo también Atemu y por fin te podré proteger de todo mal que te aseche"- termino de decir Seth quedándose también dormido, abrazando a su lindo faraón, ya que por fin pudieron estar juntos sin importarle los comentarios ni nada seguirán para siempre juntos…xDDDDD.

**FIN…**

T_U_T que fin tan kawaii, casi me pongo romántica pero me contuve, no mentiras estas ultimas semanas ando con depre, cursi y despecho y no se por que o.o ya que ni siquiera se me a muerto mi gata xD y ni tengo novio, en fin…me podrían dejar reviews, shii? Owo como digo eso ayuda mucho mas a mi autoestima que esta pudría xDDDDDDD.

¬¬ y me he dado de que me quieren matar…mas personas -.- esto es genial, no?

En fin ¬¬ intenten matarme se mueren de hambre entiende…y les diré por que: 1- me he caído de una tapia bien alta y me golpee la cabeza con un ladrillo y sigo viva 2- y me he dado mas golpes en la cabeza y 3- Me estampille contra una reja por una puta bicicleta sin frenos xD y que me paso solo tengo una miserable cicatriz en la pierna y sigo viva!!!!!! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XD

**Rya Reil Miyu: O.O** ahi ta lo que pediste n.n actualice rápido por que este, lo tenia todo idealizado…arigato por decir que esta buenísima mi historia y como querías Seth y Atemu están juntitos bien kawaii y perdón por las demoras es que acabo de salir de exámenes y fueron bien feos, lo cual llevo en consecuencia que 11-2 mi salón y 11-1 perdieran ciencias física, todo mundo sin excepciones xD pero hay te dejo el chime que se lo quería contar a alguien n.n.

**Andromeda no Sainto: **¬¬ te digo algo Andromeda no me dan miedo tus amenazas por que ya he sufrido peores y es tener dos amigas que parecían Marick y Bakura y tenerlas todos los días a mi lado en el cole y cuando callejeaba era suficiente n.n pero en fin agradezco tu review y Anthony te agradezco que la calmaras pero cómprale un bozal por si acaso le da rabia, no? xD.

**Shingryu Inazuma: **a-aleja ese maldito de Seth de mi, ese man si me da mellito y mas por que tiene el cetro encima pero si me toca si quiera un cabello ¬¬ lo mando con Shizou querida ¬.¬ aunque creo que dejaría que me mate T.T en fin yo se que me pase un poco pero no lo pude evitar pero siempre hay un lado bueno cuando uno sufre, no? O.o aunque yo no se nada de eso pero bueno mil gracias por tu rr n.n.

Y sin más me despido de ustedes, hasta el próximo fics por que tengo dos nuevas historias y muy pronto subiré una xDDD

**Haz ofrecido una digna resistencia Mortal, pero ahora la caza ha ne!!!! n.n**


End file.
